


Punished

by Kitra13



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Alcohol, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Bondage, Consensual, Dom/sub, Gags, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitra13/pseuds/Kitra13
Summary: The Paladins get together with alcohol involved. Keith nearly tells people about his and Shiro's private life.Luckily Shiro has the perfect answer to it all once he drags his mate back to their room.





	Punished

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SineadRivka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SineadRivka/gifts).



Keith groaned, he couldn't quite remember what had happened or how it had happened, but he knew it hurt.   
"You misbehave quite a lot, Keith," a dark voice rumbled in his ear. "This calls for disciplining."

He shivered at the familiar voice.   
Whatever had transpired in the last five minutes, it had ended with him pinned down face first on a bed, both arms firmly held behind his back by one large cold hand. The room was dark, too dark for him to see anything. 

Metallic clanking was his only warning before the handcuffs bound his arms together. Just when he was about to protest a warm hand clamped his mouth shut. "Don't think about saying anything until I allow you to. You will regret misbehaving. You nearly told everyone about our private moments."

Keith twitched, trying to turn his head to look at his captor, his lover. He didn't… or did he? Everything was so blurry.

"And no more drinks until you are more disciplined, pet."

He whined under the warm hand, nuzzling it apologetically. He really must have fucked up if he tried telling the other paladins about how he got manhandled in bed.

The larger man behind him rumbled dangerously. "Stay right there." 

He moved away from the bed, Keith could tell from the sounds that he was undressing. He did not dare to move. The mood his lover was in was anything but nice. He would have trouble sitting down the next few days. 

"Stand up," the sharp command was delivered with a painful tug on his black hair. He did as told, struggling to keep his balance. His boots and socks were tugged off roughly, he nearly lost his balance again, only saved by a rough hand holding him steady. The grumble from his captor was positively annoyed. Had he really drunk so much more than his partner? He couldn't tell. 

The belt on his pants came lose, then the button and the fly. Both pants and boxers were yanked down, a gruff, "move it," had him quickly stepping out of the bunched up clothes.

He was turned and pushed back until he sat on the edge of their bed. The cold hand came up, gently running a thumb across his lips. "Why do you always make me do this? Why can't you just behave for once?"

Because I love the way you punish me, Keith thought, leaning into the touch. He didn't say anything, knowing he was not allowed to. 

A sigh was all his partner uttered before he forced the ring gag into his mouth, fastening it tightly. The leather dug into the corners of his mouth. It would start to hurt soon, and Keith was looking forward to it. A blindfold was added, it wouldn't allow a single speck of light in once it was turned on again.

The cuffs on his wrists were released. "Take that off," he was ordered with a tug to his jacket and shirt. His partner took the time to turn the light on in the room. He would need it to see the fruits of his labor later.

Keith obeyed quickly, tossing both items aside. The speed got him an amused approving huff. 

"On your knees, face down, arms behind your back, Keith." That he was supposed to be on the bed didn't have to be uttered.

He scrambled, his foot getting caught on the bedsheets, and faceplanted. A rough set of hands pulled his hips up until he was in position. Silky smooth ropes slowly trailed across his skin. The room was silent except for his heavy breathing and attempts to suck back the drool threatening to spill over his lips.

His arms were swiftly tied together from mid biceps to his wrists. A couple of ropes spanned across his chest and abdomen, firmly fixing his arms to his back. But his partner didn't stop there. He pulled Keith's legs up, tying ankles to thighs. It left the smaller man utterly helpless and exposed, balanced on knees and shoulders.

"Such a wonderful sight. If only I didn't have to punish this beautiful package. You know, I wonder if you'll ever manage to behave long enough for me to reward you in this position," his partner mused, the warm hand stroking the small of his back, while the cold one slipped between his legs, cupping his balls, massaging lightly. 

He moaned obscenely, wishing the hand would move on to his uncomfortably hard cock. That wouldn't happen though. "Let's see how long it takes until your erection fades."

The hand squeezed gently, then vanished, just like the other one. He was left alone, though he could hear his lover had merely taken a few steps away and then sat down on the nearby couch.  
Keith whined pitifully. He really had fucked up if his partner was willing to do this to him. What had the done to warrant this kind of punishment? Had he tried to talk about their scenes? His Master wouldn't let this slide at all. He loathed the metal cage that was undoubtedly waiting for him, why else would his erection have to fade first? He'd be wearing that forsaken cage on his cock for days at least. 

He squirmed, trying to get comfortable somehow, even if he knew it was futile. If he fell over onto his side his punishment would only grow worse. The alcoholic haze was dissipating, leaving him shivering in the cool air of the room. Some senses came back as he sobered up. With it came the pain. It had been muted and gone largely unnoticed, just like the cold air, now he felt it, sharp and inexorably growing.   
How long had he been in this position? It felt like hours, later he would be told it had been mere ten minutes. His erection faded slowly as the pain of the uncomfortable hold the ropes had pushed itself all the way to the forefront of his awareness, making him groan and whimper every other time his breathing or squirming caused a new wave of pain. 

Keith never heard his partner get up and walk over, he did feel, and hear the clink, of the metal cage trapping his cock and balls however as it was fixed in place. He was keenly aware of the lock holding it close, of the key he had no way of accessing. Well there always was a spare in case of emergency, but he would never dare to use it. 

His Master leaned down, hot breath ghosting over his ass. Gentle lips pressed a kiss to each ball. "You'll be in there for a while, get comfortable."

Keith whimpered, blindly turning his head to 'look' at the taller man. 

"You have three choices. Whip, paddle or my hand."

Something like whip left his drooling mouth. The short huffed laugh and the snap of the leather toy told Keith he'd been understood.

The hard, rigid leather tails, twelve of them, descended on his left cheek. He twitched, his body pulling in on itself at the sudden pain. "Fifteen strikes, Keith. Fifteen for nearly telling Pidge how much you enjoy getting tied up. And another five for nearly calling me Master in front of everyone. Those five will go right to your balls. You better orgasm from it, else there will be more punishment. The cage shouldn't hinder you too much, right?" That voice was so sweet at the end, yet so very dangerous and dark. 

The next strike came down on his other cheek. Every three strikes to his butt came one to his balls. It hurt so much that he cried out from the pain. And his cock was hard again, straining against the metal of the cage. The second hit to his balls had the first tears rolling out from under the blindfold and down his cheeks. Just like his dick was starting to leak precum. 

His Master gently wiped the tears away after the eighth strike to his, by now, smarting red ass. "You're doing great, that's almost half of it. And when I'm done I will enjoy your tight little ass."

The whip descended again with a sharp noise, actually breaking the skin on his ass. He cried, he keened and moaned, but never once called for a break. His Master would understand the safeword even with the gag in place, no doubt. But he didn't want it, didn't need it. He needed more punishment. If that meant a bleeding butt cheek, who was he to complain?

The last hit was to his balls, it was the hardest out of the five, leaving him twitching. It would take more than that to make him orgasm, they both knew that. That does not stop the disappointed sound his Master makes. "You did not cum like I told you to. I am very disappointed, but I have hopes that you can redeem yourself. Should I continue to torture these glowing hot balls? Or should I fuck you into oblivion and leave you to deal with no orgasm for the next… let's say five days? It is your choice Keith."

His Master patiently waited for Keith to weigh his options. Five days of wearing the cage, while his Master undoubtedly would rile him up any chance he got, or pain until not even the cage could stop his orgasm. Both options were tempting. Both options held hidden dangers he couldn't guess. "Fuck me, sir," he slurred out around the gag.

"Delightful choice, Keith. I will enjoy the next few days greatly," his Master replied gleefully.

The way the lube was slowly spread over his butthole and a cold finger slowly pushed inside of him was such a stark contrast to the punishing strikes of the whip and the rough handling his Master had used before that it left him reeling. Angry red welts marred his normally smooth ass, welts that the warm hand of his Master now lazily explored with scratching finger nails, as he was slowly stretched and prepared until he could take four fingers with ease.

Cold brought pleasure and caused moans, warm brought pain and whimpers. Together it mixed into the wonderful heedy feeling that Keith enjoyed so much. He pressed back into the fingers slowly pumping in and out of him.   
"Ready so quickly? Such a needy pet, but I will oblige you, you took your punishment so well," Master's voice was soft, praising. It was all Keith could take, he started begging for the other's cock to fill him up. 

Fill him up the taller man did. Slowly, with enough lube to make sure he didn't hurt Keith. Inch by inch he thrusted in and pulled back, until he was flush with the angry red skin of his pet's ass. "So tight for me. Let me feel how much you want this."

Keith shook his head to clear the haze that had lulled him in again, tilting his head to acknowledge his Master's words. The hitch in the other man's breath told him that he could see his drooling mouth. It was a serious turn on. He licked his lips, moving his mouth in a way to dislodge the ring. Master loved to see the struggle that would get him no where. A warm hand grabbed his jaw, the pointer finger pushing his tongue down firmly. "Beautiful to look at, but not the response I expect. Try again, pet."   
The hold tightened briefly, an unspoken threat.

His ass clenched around the thick length, drawing a moan from his Master. The larger man let go of his mouth again. "Good pet. I knew you could learn."

One hand hooked into the ropes binding his arms together, just below his shoulders. He was pulled up until his shoulders were above his hips, his spine curved and hands pressed against his Master's abdomen. "Beautiful," his Master whispered, slowly pulling out until just the tip of his dick remained inside. He pounded into the bound man, the position just right that he hit the prostate with every other stroke. His other hand held onto the slim waist, giving him the leverage needed for the brutal pace he was setting. 

Keith was a mess of grunts, groans and pleasured keens. His Master pounded right through his orgasm, ignoring the high pitched whimpers of pain and pleasure as the trapped cock twitched valiantly in the metal cage. 

His Master barely stopped for his own orgasm, merely slowing down to savor the feeling of his cock pumping his seed into his pet. He used the time to pull Keith further up, flush against his chest. Both arms keeping a hold of the slim frame as he rocked into him, cold and warm fingers manipulating the small nubs on Keith's chest. 

He licked along Keith's collar bone, up the side of his neck, tongue circling his ear. He pulled the lobe between his lips, sucking and nibbling on it gently. The cold hand left Keith's nipple alone, tracing the bare chest up until it closed around his throat, squeezing just enough to make breathing harder on the smaller man.  
His Master grinned against he side of his neck. "You are a delicious treat, Keith. Such a wanton pet too. Just imagine, I could have eaten you out, made you cum from licking your balls instead of whipping you. Maybe you'll behave long enough this time that I can finally enjoy your dick trapped in my ass instead of this cage," his warm hand reached down to toy with the offending cage, "can you see it? You bound down for my entertainment, me riding you?"  
He bit the arched neck, sucking and leaving a very clear mark. His pet, his Keith.

He pulled him back with the cold hand still choking Keith, the warm one firmly digging into a slim shoulder for leverage as his pace resumed. He kept going until he reached his peak a second time. Keith was an incoherent groaning mess, barely conscious after his breath had been restricted for so long. He dropped onto the bed, limp and shivering from exhaustion. Coughing as he had to deal with all the drool that had accumulated in his mouth and the sudden rush of air as he took a first full breath again. The expected weight on his back never came, his Master had caught himself on shaky arms. 

He pulled out of Keith, getting up on shaky legs to clean himself up. A while later he returned with a wet rag, cleaning Keith up gently, careful not to agitate the marks of his ass. That included removing the cage long enough for a thorough cleaning.  
When he was done he lifted the almost sleeping bound man up and settled him higher up on the bed, on his side, against the pillows, removing the soiled sheets.

When everything was clean he slowly started undoing the ropes holding the legs in place, one after the other. He massaged each limb as the blood circulation returned, waiting until Keith made a noise that it was okay before he moved on to the other leg and then the arms. 

First were the ropes around Keith's chest, loosening the arms from the tight hold against the slim muscular back. Then slowly he undid the intricate binding holding both arms together. The ropes were discarded next to the bed, his attention focused on the pale arms slowly flushing with blood again. Keith groaned unhappily, forcing his arms to work long enough for him to roll over onto his back. His partner chuckled and helped him, then went back to massaging hands and wrists gently. Keith eventually tugged a hand free to reach behind his head and loosen the gag. 

"Shit, sorry. I forgot, let me," his lover told him and reached out, removing not just the gag but also the blindfold. The lights were dimmed enough to not hurt his eyes when he finally opened them. He blinked owlishly up at his partner, his Master, smiling at the embarrassed look. It wasn't the first time he'd forgotten to take the gag off before starting to undo the bindings.  
"Enough for today, Keith. You did so well."

"Thanks, Shiro. I can hardly believe I got that drunk. I'm sorry. Whatever Allura and Coran mixed it really hit me like a train."

Shiro laughed. "Some special whatever. I stuck to the simple drinks. Here drink some water," he held out a bottle to Keith, waiting until the younger man quenched his thirst, then put it aside on the nightstand.  
Keith shifted, embarrassed as he meekly asked, "did I really try to call you Master? I'm really, really sorry"

Shiro snorted softly, curling up and pulling the smaller man into his arms, his back against Shiro's chest. He draped a blanket across them both. Keith would be cold quickly otherwise. "Yeah, you tried… Oh you'll be sorry. You'll wear that cage for the next five days. And you will enjoy the remote controlled vibrator plug I got on my last shopping trip. You'll be wearing it for the entire time, starting in the morning. You know the rules for removing it."

A sleepy groan answered him, "really? That's evil."

"And it was your choice. I could have enjoyed torturing your balls as well. Wanna know what I had planned for that choice?" Shiro sounded smug and evil. He reached over to the nightstand, turning off the lights. 

"It's going to have my cock hard again, isn't it? Better not," Keith grumbled, closing his eyes and wriggling just a little bit more firmly back against the larger body.

"All the more reason, Keith," Shiro replied, chipper.   
"I would have rolled you onto your back, fucked your mouth while whipping your balls until you screamed around me. And when you finally came, I would have removed the cage and whipped your dick to another orgasm. Somewhen during that you would have gotten a taste of me," Shiro whispered into Keith's ear, one hand slowly massaging the smaller man's balls. While his other arm was wrapped around Keith, holding him. Shiro was enjoying the sleepy, aroused squirming of his pet.

Keith turned his head enough to glare at Shiro in the darkness. Though his panting really rendered it pointless. He dared to ask, "and then?"

The older man really knew which buttons to push. 

"Then I would have sucked you off for a third round. And probably enjoyed your ass for my second climax."

The black haired man whined pitifully. Both options had their downsides, but both had such wonderful upsides. "Next time, please?"

"Maybe," Shiro merely replied, his hand traveling back up to securely wrap around Keith's chest. He nuzzled closer and closed his eyes. "Sleep time, my dear pet."

"Funny..." Keith groaned. He was hard again, it would take a while before he'd be able to fall asleep. Shiro was out like a light by the time his erection had faded again. A smug grin plastered across his face, no doubt about it.  
"Lovable bastard," Keith whispered into the darkness, sleep claiming him soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it seems like Keith is somewhat quick to sober up. He doesn't. He drank enough to run his mouth, but not enough for a hangover or black-out. He recalls everything the next day. 
> 
> Shiro basically tossed Keith over his shoulder and carried him out. The upside down position had him briefly passed out from the sudden blood rush to his head. Under no circumstances would Shiro have continued if he suspected anything was off with Keith. 
> 
> They're an established pair and have talked about doing scenes under the influence. Shiro had one drink, worthy of the alcohol content of two beers at most. He's pretty much still sober.


End file.
